CWS Halifax
Classification: Halifax-class (Original name was going to be the North Carolina-class, but as classification was refused by the Imperial treaty, it was renamed Halifax-class) Builders: Military Imperial Contrator (MIC)-Davies Corporation // Saturn Dry Dock Jerusalem Steel Works Inc. // Eden Dry Dock Luna III Military Shipyard // Luna III Asteroid Construction center Operator: Terran Confederation Apex Consortium Lend-Lease Elven Empire Preceded: First ship of its class in the Confederacy Suceeded by: Charlotetown-class Completed for the Confederacy: 22 Completed for the Consortium: 6 Completed for the Empire: 4 Type: Battlecruiser (Originally designed as Super-heavy cruiser and "Battle-Ready frigate" to bypass Treaty rules) Displacement: 45 000 space tons Length: 225m Propulsion (space): Quad Ion turbines Propulsion (warp): Hydrogen-Deuterium warp drive Propulsion (jump): Internal Calculation Engine Effective range: 6 jumps before refuelling is required, up to 240 Warp jumps. Crew: '''210 crewmen, 90 marines '''Armament: 18 x Zeus-class Heavy Particle canons 16 x Valiant-class Light particle canons 48 x 20mm M81A2 Anti-Pod / CIWS Gatling railgun 16 x GaeBulg missile launcher systems (wing mounted) Shield: 2 x 175 Churchill-rated shield generators, later upgraded to 190 and 220 Churchill generators Armor: Titanium-tungsten alloy, ranging from 200mm to 540mm) Description The Halifax-class battlecruiser was originally designed under the classification North Carolina-class Super-heavy cruiser, but as Treaty rules still applied to the Terran Confederacy at the time, the project was scrapped by the Imperial Ministry of War. A clever engineer serving under the Confederate Senate caught the project at rapidly made the "necessary modifications" in order for the ship to go through to production. The first step was to lower the amount of guns to be mounted on the ship from the original 36 to 34, without specifying that a majority of those guns would beof a class which would not be supported by the Treaty of Centaurii. To bypass the rules in regards to Shield protection, the Halifax-class ships were equipped with dual shield generators, both capped right under the maximum allowed by the Treaty, that never specified anything in regards to how many generators could be installed (this trend would continue on almost all ships created during and after the Protectorate Wars, as the loss of a single generator would cripple a ship, but not completely render it helpless). In order to fiddle with the numbers the inspectors would look at, no battle pods were originally mounted on the Halifax-class, which made them seem lighter than they actually were. This exercise in deception kept on going until 6 ships were in production and CWS Halifax left the dry docks at Saturn. Inspectors at the unveilling of the ship were astonished at the size of the ship, but both the Kingdom and Imperial inspectors saw nothing wrong with the ship while the Protectorate inspectors tried to raise a fit and force the dismantling of the project, but to no avail. Imperial forces quickly ordered 4 ships for their own fleet, mainly as a proof of concept for the battlecruiser ship class, while the Kingdom preferred working on their own battlecruiser project in secret. The original CWS Halifax is one of the most decorated ship in the Confederation, having survived the Protectorate War, the Grey War and having served at the beginning of the Korrenian War, only to be decommissioned after it was unable to keep up with more modern battlecruisers in combat. The name CWS Halifax was attributed to a Moncton-class Battlecruiser after the decommission of the ship, which kept the same battle standard and combat designation. Category:Starship Category:Battlecruiser Category:Confederate ships